Dear Fred
by HeartVacancies
Summary: A series of Heartfelt letter from the friends and family of Fred Weasley. Including a letter to Fred from George.
1. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: I am blonde, love writing and Harry Potter is my baby... but my name is not JK Rowling so I do not own this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Molly<strong>

Fred,

I'm getting the whole family and some of your friends or other people you know to write you a letter. It's something I wish I had have done for my brothers, but I hadn't thought about it then but now is my chance to do it for my wonderful son. You were so very annoying in life, I used to shout at you a lot, I hope you know that I loved you so much, even if I didn't always say it. Your partner in crime is always moping around, he even considered selling the joke shop, it's times like this I wish I had you apparating in everywhere and making me jump. I wish that I had you with your fake wands to annoy me and I wish you were there with George using magic to do every little tiny thing. I try very hard not to look crestfallen when I see George and you're not next to him jabbering about something you might try out at the joke shop. I try so hard not to cry every time George falters, expecting you to finish his sentences, and I don't want to be, but I'm disappointed in my baby boy because he's not got you to bounce off of. We all miss you very much dear and love you lots.

Your loving mum,

Molly


	2. Arthur Weasley

**Disclaimer: I did not have the idea of Harry Potter on a train journey one day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur<strong>

Fred,

I was expecting to lose someone but never was I expecting it to be my son Fred Weasley. Harry, Hermione, Ron Maybe? Or even Ginny? Dating the boy who lived could have been dangerous. Just as you and George thought you would die together, so did I, naive really to think that your lives would end at the exact same moment. I didn't expect this war to take you Freddie, I didn't ever expect to leave George on his own. I miss you. Remember my flying Ford Anglia? Maybe you're flying that around where ever you are eh? Anyway, I hope you're being mischievous. I love you.

Your Dad,

Arthur


	3. Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter I also wrote Lord of the Rings and am in The Wanted boyband.**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie<strong>

Fred,

I wish I could have been with you in your final moments. I was too late to save you, maybe if I had have led my re-enforcements in earlier we could have prevented your death. I'm not going to think about that though, I worked as hard and fast as I could, and I'm sorry. We all miss you! It's not the same here without the double trouble duo...

Your brother,

Charlie


	4. Bill Weasley

**Disclaimer: Is Fred dead? Then obviously I didn't write the books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bill<strong>

Fred,

It weird sharing a room with George, which is what I'm doing now by the way. It's weird because it should be you sharing with him, I've never shared with either of you alone because you were always together. I'm sorry that you're apart now. I miss you quite a lot actually. Why aren't you here anymore? Tell me why. I wish it had have been me to be honest, everybody is so damn upset and it's so strange having one twin without you, nobody would miss me as much as the miss you. Because everyone misses and loves you.

Your eldest brother,

Bill


	5. Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter Voldemort is the nicest guy around.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Fred,

Oh god. I'm so sorry. It's entirely my fault! You're dead, gone and it's my fault! I won't admit to anyone but I've been thinking for a very long time and it must be my fault! I made a joke, I put you off. I'm so very sorry my little brother. I was an arse. A pompous idiot. Hey fred... Perfect Prefect Percy messed up. It's no good round here without you, George is moping around non-stop and most of the household randomly fall into fits of tears, especially Ginny, the amount of times I've had to hide Ginny from the others view so she could cry is unbelievable. Maybe I'll see you soon Fred.

Your idiotic annoying brother,

Percy


	6. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter... or I'd be with Harry ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

Fred,

I miss you. I love you. You and George used to mean the world to me; you used to be a kind of role model of what someone who everyone likes is like. You're gone, George is... quiet. What am I supposed to do now? I cry a lot, the only people who know I cry is Harry and Percy, and Percy finding out was an accident. I'm trying to be strong, mum is too but she cries a lot, remember what she was like when Percy left, well she's ten times worse than that. So me and Hermione are left to look after the house, we're quite a good team really, she's good at the magic stuff and I'm good at anything that can't be done with magic. I wish you had lived to see this side of the war, can you imagine it? You'd be able to crack jokes, we would be able to play quidditch in the garden again, and the shop would be going strong. Oh god this letter makes no sense, kind of like your death makes no sense to me.

Your baby sister

Ginny


	7. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter as surely as Voldemort didn't win.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron<strong>

Fred,

Bloody hell. You're gone. What do you think you're doing you little prankster? Why'd you die? I thought it was going to be me, when I saw you for a second I thought oh, it's okay, I'm dead. Yes I know, that's dumb, but I wasn't expecting you to leave us. You have no idea how upset everyone is Fred! Your funeral was a few days ago and boy was it a day to remember! George went way over board but even mum figured you would have loved it. And Fred... just in case you didn't already know... WE DID IT! We defeated him, and you gave up your life for the best thing we could ask for. Good Bye Fred...

Your brother,

Ron


	8. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Is Teddy an orphan? Then I didn't write Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Fred,

We all miss you Fred! You know, I had just started being able to tell you and George apart! Actually in that case maybe it's okay that you're not here anymore, I mean where would the fun be in life if we could all tell you apart eh? Everyone cries quite a lot Fred, and I'm not going to lie... I have cried too. Ginny is completely distraught, I almost ended up having to write her letter for her the amount she was crying and sobbing as she wrote. When she gets upset I can calm her down, do you know why? Because Fred, I lost my brother the same day she lost hers, because the Weasleys are the closest thing I have to a family. Thank you for that, and thank you for being a wonderful brother while you could.

Your friend,

Harry


	9. Hermione Granger

**Did Dobby Die? Did sirius Die? Did everyone I love die? Then I didn't write Harry Potter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

Fred,

Hey! I think dying is against the law? You should stop that or I might tell on you! Firstly, I would like to embarrass my boyfriend (Ron if you didn't know) I don't know what he said in his letter but I would like to inform you he cries himself to sleep knowing you're dead. Secondly, I think that is reason enough to come back, so that's what you must do! Because I've never seen Ron cry in the seven years I've known him, and it's scary. I want to cry a lot as well, but there's no point in crying, sometimes I do when I'm on my own to tell you the truth but everyone's so upset someone has to be the strong one in the house and since I'm here I chose me. We miss you Fred!

Your friend,

Hermione


	10. Peeves

**Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, Hogwarts is a Muggle school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeves<strong>

Fred,

I'm going to pretend I'm being forced to write this (I'm not by the way) You're a pretty wicked kid, and I loved giving Umbridge hell in your name, back when you told me to, you were a mischievous pair you and George. It sure was good annoying everyone with you!

Your poltergeist friend,

Peeves


	11. Oliver Wood

**Disclaimer: I am not a millionaire so I cannot own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver <strong>

Fred,

You know young man, your brother can't play quidditch without you! He's too busy with his joke shop he says! I think it's just because he feels unbalanced being in the air without you. The whole of your old quidditch team misses you and I feel proud to have known and flown with you. You're a true hero. You're honestly missed Fred!

Your old quidditch captain,

Oliver


	12. George Weasley

**Right... so by now you know I do not own Harry Potter... but just in case**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. LOL JK I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p><strong>George<strong>

Fred,

You can stop hiding and just come out now, the death prank was very funny but I want you back now! Okay here's the deal, I know you're dead, I know, but maybe if I keep pretending you're not, you'll come back! Mum suggested I write to you, maybe it will help you accept he's gone she said, so I'm going to accept it. You're dead. Oh god Fred, why did you have to leave me? There were so many things we had to do, sure I can do them alone but it just won't be the same. What's the point without your voice echoing mine baby brother? That's another little secret between us, you're the younger one, we might be twins and you might be cleverer than me but you are the younger one, which was something only we really knew. I love you.

Fuck sake Fred! You're the better twin! Come back you stupid arse! You're the funny one, the inventive one, the prankster one, you're even the clever one... What am I supposed to do with the Joke Shop with you gone? I've considered giving that up but then I decided if you can see me or if you come back as a ghost... wait Freddie? Come on Freddie! Choose to come back as a ghost I NEED YOU. Come on, you can go invisible and prank people surely you want to do that? But I know you better than anyone, I know you won't come back. Sometimes actually all the time, I'll stop midway through the sentence and it will take a while for me to remember you won't finish my sentence for me. I miss that, our special connection. I love you.

Remember how I used to say we should get E's in all our exams since we exceeded expectations by turning up? I hope you saw your funeral; I made sure you had exactly what we always joked about when we got too serious during the war, it definitely exceeded expectations. There were fireworks and I pranked a lot of people, I even set a bludger loose, don't worry Freddie it didn't hurt anyone. I miss you. I miss seeing myself in front of me without a mirror. I miss looking into your eyes and knowing exactly what you were thinking. I miss confusing people as to who's who. I miss you finishing my sentences. I miss you doubling my laugh. I miss you. I miss us. I miss Fred and George, George and Fred. I miss you Forge... so very much. I love you.

Your best friend, twin brother, reflection and partner in crime,

Gred or is it George?

P.S I admit it you're the best looking one.

P.P.S Mischief Managed.


End file.
